Once Upon A Frozen Heart
by beeniskrywer
Summary: Well this story is inspired by the Song of the Lioness books(Tamora Pierce) and the movie Frozen. It's about two lovers, magic and one hell of a grumpy mother.. :) ENJOY!
1. Restlessness

ONCE UPON A FROZEN HEART.

Chapter 1: Restlessness

Louis stared out of the window. If only his mother would stop ranting about this countess, and that princess, and getting grandchildren! He didn't want to get married, he wanted to live life and have adventures!

"Louis, are you listening to me? You're staring out of the window. AGAIN. What is wrong with you?! Sometimes I regret that I married your father instead of becoming a Sorceress. It would've made life a whole lot easier." His mother had the Gift. Unfortunately he took after his father, the King of Kartak, who didn't have any magical abilities.

"Yes, Mother, I am listening." He replied. He had been saying that for the past year and still wasn't listening.

"It doesn't seem so! I've been talking for ages and you still haven't heard a word that I said!"

"That's because I don't want to listen."

"Well I never! You really are getting too arrogant for your crown nowadays… I should send you to the mountains with my cousins – they'll get rid of this attitude. But then again, you'll probably escape them and ride into the wide world seeking adventures!"

"Mother, it's just… " How could he explain this restlessness inside of him, the need to go out and find adventures, to get experience in life before becoming King.

"It's just what?!" She asked with an arrogant voice.

"I feel the need to go out, Mother. I need to go and experience life for myself. I can't always be under your wings. I need to shake the dust off mine and spread them to fly to places I've never been before."

He looked at her. She looked like she was about to stab him with her crown. That wasn't a good sign, he knew. Either she was about to burst into tears or she would scream at him with utter fury.

"Prince Louis, I trust that will be the last of our discussions on that topic. I am sure that you can find your way out of my chambers. You are dismissed." She turned her back to him. _Sigh._ He bowed low, not an inch lower than required for monarchs and left the room.


	2. The Lady of Winter

Chapter 2: Lady of Winter

Louis patted his tired mare and slowed her to a walk. He looked up to the sky. It looked like a storm was brewing. Strange, that wasn't there a minute ago. Suddenly a freezing wind swept through him even though it wasn't even autumn yet. He dismounted and scanned the horizon trying to see the source of the unnatural storm.

A few yards away he saw a figure facing the sky with arms widespread with snow spiralling around him. He was obviously a weather mage or something.

Louis tied his mare, Skylark, to a branch and started walking closer to the mage. The nearer he got the colder it became. It became so cold that he couldn't feel his body. He struggled to walk and finally gave in to the cold and fell to his knees four metres away from the mage.

Suddenly the cold was gone. He looked up to see a beautiful woman standing worriedly over him. "Are you all right?" She asked as she helped him up.

"I half frozen thanks," he replied. "Who are you? And why were you freezing me to death?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I get so absorbed in my work that I completely forget where I am!"

She looked at him with her pale blue eyes. He only then realized how beautiful she was. She had white, pale white skin and pale blue eyes that looked right into your soul. She was, undoubtedly more beautiful than any of princesses or countess he had ever seen at court. Suddenly a look of recognition flashed across her face and she hastily dropped into a graceful curtsy.

"Your Highness, I apologize for my rashness. I never realized who I was talking to my lord. Please forgive me."

"No, it's alright… I kind of enjoyed it. Please tell me, what exactly were you doing just now, before we met?"

"I was sending snow to the North Mountains, my lord. Folk there sent word to me that the ice was melting. I keep it frozen year round to ensure that the villages below don't get flooded."

"That's very kind of you. And please, none of this 'my lord' thing. It's just Louis."

"Alright, Louis." She smiled shyly. "My name is Narikutusco. But you can call me Nari."

"So, Nari, you're a weather mage?" He needed to know more about this intriguing girl.

"No, my lo - sorry, Louis. I'm not a weather mage; I've got the Gift. I can freeze things, make it snow, etc. I'm not a sorceress either. I'm simply the Lady of Winter, a Gifted civilian from the North Mountains."


	3. Tea for Two

Chapter 3: Tea For Two

Quarter of the way back to the palace, big raindrops were dropping onto his cloak. He slowed Skylark and turned to Nari, who was riding pillion and asked, "Is this because of what you did?"

She shook her head. "This is entirely natural. I had nothing to do with it."

"It doesn't look like we'll reach the palace though," He frowned. I'd prefer not to be stuck outside in a downpour. He turned Skylark back towards the way they came.

"And now? I thought we were going to the palace."

He shook his head. "We'll never reach it before it starts pouring. There's a cottage a little way back that's got a fireplace and a shelter for Sky. Hold tight." He pushed the mare into a canter and felt Nari tighten her arms around his middle. He loved the sweetness of her nearness. He didn't know what it was that she did to him, but it was like he was another person with her.

Just as they reached the cottage it began to rain in earnest. Inside the barn as he was untacking Sky, he saw her shiver. She looked like a wet puppy. "Here, take my coat." He draped it around her shoulders. "I thought you didn't get cold easily."

"I don't, not in the snow. Or around ice. But put me in rain, and I'm like a cold, sodden dog. I don't like it and never will." She shivered as she spoke.

He laughed. She really had a way of raising his mood, making him feel more like the prince he was than anybody else.

"Why don't you go inside so long? I'll come as soon as I'm done."

When he was done he went inside the cottage and stoked the fire. He stripped his tunic so that it could dry. He looked at Nari and saw that she had located a pot and some tea leaves.

"Some tea is just what we need right now, to keep the cold and the sickness away. Or at least, that's what my grandmother used to say," she said quietly.

"That would be nice thank you. It's at times like these that I wish I had received the Gift from my mother. But unfortunately, I didn't. Apparently, I received my father's hard-headedness and his ability to strive for justice. "

"Sometimes those qualities are all the gift you need. Usually the people who are most Gifted cannot control their emotions and let it influence their work. That is usually when things get messy and they start becoming crazy."

"Wow. That's good to know…" That sounded like an exact description of his mother. He didn't know exactly what Gift she had, but it looked like a mixture between craziness and talent.

Suddenly a gold necklace on his neck heated and glowed. "What the…?"

Nari bolted upright. "Take it off, NOW!" He ripped the thing off his neck as it glowed.

"What is it? Why is it doing that?" He demanded.

"Sssh!" Nari quieted him. She knelt over the necklace and directed her Gift over it. "Aah!" she moaned and pulled back her hand as if she had been burned. "This is heavily spelled and protected. From what I can see it is a sort of protection charm, maybe given to you by your parents?"

He scratched his head. "Yes, my mother gave me that for me second birthday. Gosh, I never knew she was protecting me with that all the years… Can you stop it from glowing?"

She bit her lip. "I can try." She picked up the thin gold chain and started towards the door. "Wait inside, I'll be back."

A few minutes later she returned with rosy cheeks triumphantly holding a frozen chain. "That's the best I can do right now." The pot gurgled, announcing their tea was ready. She went to it, picking up a spoon and stirring it.

"Here you go." She gave him a cup of tea. He noticed that her hands were glowing light blue and she was sort of shimmering at the edges.

"What did u put into it?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, just a little something to make you sleep well." She replied while spooning in her own tea.

"You drink first." He, in particular was distrustful of drinking and eating things that mages gave to him. She smiled knowingly and took the cup and sipped daintily from it. She handed it back to him with a smile.

"You believe me now?" She asked.

"Yes." He sipped the tea, allowing drowsiness to flow over his exhausted body. Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow I'll go and find some more adventures. With Nari.


	4. Welcome to the Palace

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Palace

As they neared the palace gates, Louis heard the trumpets sound announcing his arrival. They rode over the heavy drawbridge and into the courtyard.

"Your Highness!" The stable manager bowed low and took a hold of Sky. "No offence, Your Highness, but your mother, Her Majesty has been frantic with worry. Thank goodness you came when you did. I don't think my, or any of the others in the palace's eardrums could take the sound levels anymore. OR the magic."

"None taken. And shame on you Josef, for complaining about your poor eardrums. You can hear perfectly after every episode and I'm sure they just improve your hearing," he teased him. "Please hose her…"

Josef interrupted him. "Hose her down; give her a nice grooming and a warm bucket of oats. Got it Your Highness." He smiled and led Skylark away.

"He sounds jolly," Nari remarked. He laughed as they walked towards the actual door of the palace. Suddenly they could hear a screaming and crashing of things inside. The door flew open, and his mother burst out and flung herself unto him.

"Oh I was so scared you were gone… I" She stopped short as she saw Nari. Suddenly she raised her hands and emerald fire burst out, attacking Nari. Nari brought up her hands to form a shield to protect herself with her Gift.

"Mother STOP!" He shouted, knowing that his mother could kill someone in this state. Nari lowered her magic shield just as his mother struck her again. "NARI!"

He ran to her worrying that she was hurt. Her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Louis, I'm alright," she whispered. He beckoned to one of the servants standing nearby. "Please take Miss Narikutusco to one of the rooms and help her to refresh herself please." The servant bowed and helped Nari into the palace.

He looked at his mother looking suspiciously at Nari as she went into the palace. "Mother, how could you? She is my friend and then you nearly kill her? What got into you?"

"She's a mage. She could've killed you." She said.

"So are you. I've been living my whole life with a sorceress and yet you haven't killed me. So why the need to kill her?" He walked away before she could say anything.

He entered the palace turning to the west wing where the guests were housed. He entered into a room with an open door. "Nari?" he asked.

He saw her sitting on the bed, her head in her arms. "Hey Louis."

He sat next to her. "Sorry about my mother. She gets crazy sometimes, especially when it has something to do with me. Are you going to be all right?"

She looked up at him with those blue eyes. "Well I better not use my Gift for a few days." She smiled. "What a welcome to the palace hey?"

He chuckled and put his arm around her. "Welcome to the palace, Nari."


	5. Choices

Chapter 5: Choices

Louis walked towards the stables. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. He swung around and saw his mother. "Mother what is it now? I'm about to check up on Skylark."

She sighed. "I need to talk to you."

"Well talk to me then."

"This girl, this _Nari._ She's not good for you. She'll hurt you when you need her most. I suggest you break all ties with her immediately." She said very matter-of-factly.

He read his mother's face searching for signs of lying. As calm as a kitty. Then he saw she was playing with her emerald necklace and scowled. "For the first time in my life I do something on my own and now you try to stop me. I refuse to listen to your little schemes to get me to do what you want me to do." He turned sharply on his heel and walked away to the stables.

He went inside and found Josef with Skylark, just finishing grooming her. "Josef, my favourite stable manager!" Josef smiled. "Your Highness, you flatter me but seeing as I'm your only stable manager, that would mean that I'm your least favourite too."

He stood next to Sky and ran his hands across her flanks. Muscles bunched underneath his fingers which made him proud. Having rescued her in the woods when she was but a foal, she truly was his soul companion, the only person – or rather, horse – that he could voice all his fears, opinions and heartaches to.

"Josef, you're my best ears in my servants' company. If you hear of anything that the Queen is planning to do, please notify me immediately, please. It's a matter of life and death. Of Nari's life and death," he asked quietly.

Josef looked at him. This was a man Louis truly respected and felt deep affection for. He knew what he was asking was a lot to ask, to ask a man to eavesdrop on his Queen. He just hoped Josef would do as he asked.

"My lord, I'd do much for ye. I'll see what I can pick up in the servants' mess. All I know is that if ye want to keep yer pretty lil' lady, ye best keep her away from ye mother, Sire. She's a bad one."

"Thank you Josef," he said as Josef bowed and walked away. _Thank you._


	6. Sorcerer's Falls

Chapter 6: Sorcerer's Falls

"… Thank you Sergeant." Louis finished talking to a sergeant in the first company of the royal army. As he walked past the stables, he heard the sound of two horses cantering out the palace gates. Suddenly Josef came running out of the stables. He skidded to a stop in front of Louis.

"Your Highness! You better hurry! The Queen has taken your Nari out for a ride! And she ordered me to saddle Thunder for Mistress Nari! Sire I …," Louis wasn't listening. He was already running to Skylark's stable to tack her up. Josef followed him.

"Here, Highness, I'll do the bridle." He took the bridle from Louis.

Louis' hands shook as he lifted the saddle unto Sky's back. His thoughts raced. This couldn't be happening. Not when he only just met Nari.

As soon as he mounted, he and Sky flew across the country, trying to track down his mother and Nari. Soon he came across some brand new horse droppings. He slowed Sky and dismounted. _The tracks lead West to the cliffs, _he thought. He felt his body become icy cold. He knew where they went. _The Sorcerer's Falls. _

He mounted Skylark again and kicked her into a gallop with a heavy feeling in his chest.

As soon as they came close to the cliffs, Skylark stopped dead. If it wasn't for his tilting saddle, he would've been on the ground. He tried to urge the mare on, but she refused to go a step further. As he kicked her again, she bucked five times in a row. By the fifth time he went flying. The moment he hit the ground she bolted away in the direction of the palace.

_So much for soul companion, _he thought. He started walking towards the Sorcerer's Falls. Suddenly he heard the scream of a woman and the squeal of horses. He started running towards the object of the sound.

He was shocked at the sight that he saw. Nari floated above the edge of the cliff as if she was frozen and couldn't move. His mother stood at the bottom, emerald fire streaming from her hands to form a rope around Nari's body.

He grasped his sword and sneaked up to his mother, jumped and cut the magical rope that held Nari in its grasp. Nari fell. He ran to catch her, but a snow patch reached her before he did. She floated safely to the ground.

He embraced her and turned to face his mother. She was grasping her necklace and an emerald cloud formed around her. He ripped the gold chain from his neck and wrapped it around his sword's blade. Nari held unto him as a stream of emerald fire headed their way. He held the sword in front of him, cutting through the stream of magic protecting both him and Nari.

"I'm gonna make a portal to the palace, Louis. Just hold the sword a while longer." She blasted a portal in the air in front of them and they stepped into it. In a split second they were in front of the stables.

Nari turned to him. "Louis, it's not safe here. We need to get away from the palace, as far away as possible. I can take us somewhere with my Gift. But you must please come with me…" Nari was close to tears. He knew she was speaking the truth.

Louis saw Josef grasping Skylark. "Josef, I need to go. I can't explain, but it's not safe for me here. Please,… Please take care of Sky for me Josef. You know I love her." Josef looked a bit astonished. "Ofcource Highness. I'll take care of her as my own."

Louis took the mare by her bridle and stroked her nose. _I have to go now, darling. Take care of old Josef for me, please. I'll see you soon. _He planted a kiss on the mare's muzzle and handed her to Josef. He took Nari's hand and said, "Let's go."


	7. In the Shadows of the Fire

Chapter 7: In the Shadows of the Fire

He opened his eyes. They were standing hand-in-hand in deep snow, somewhere on a mountain. "Where are we?" he asked.

"We're on a hidden mountain in the North," Nari replied. He froze. The North Mountains was the coldest place to be in Kartak, winter through summer. Nari saw his face fall. "I'm sorry Louis. But this is the only place we can go without your mother finding us."

"So where will we stay? Is there a cottage or something here?" He asked.

Nari smiled and turned away from him. She spread her arms wide, shimmering a light blue from her Gift. Ice bricks began to form a few metres away, rapidly building a beautiful castle of ice. The sun reflected on its walls and it looked truly majestical.

"Wow. It is breath taking!" He smiled at her. "But won't it be cold?"

She chuckled. "Come on in and we'll see what we can do to light a fire." She pulled his hand and jogged towards the door. She dragged the heavy door open, the ice creaking at its hinges. There were steps inside, leading to upper rooms and balconies. She led him up some steps into a kind of sitting room. There was an icy fireplace and some icy logs inside it.

"I can't make a proper fire but I can use my Gift to ignite an icy flame... don't worry, it'll warm you up a bit." She knelt by the fireplace hands stretched out towards it. She threw her Gift unto the logs, causing a blue fire to erupt on them. Instantly he could feel the warmth spreading through him. He brought up a chair and sat next to the fire. She did the same and sat next to him. "I'm sorry that I can only keep you cold," she said.

He smiled. With her, anything was forgivable. "No, it's fine. I… I can cope." She smiled, her eyes locked with his. He leaned in slightly, gently touching her lips with his. She tasted of mint leaves in the summer. He deepened the kiss, letting it linger, before breaking away to get lost in those eyes again.

She blushed slightly and said, "So I guess I'm forgiven." He smiled. "I guess you are then." They chuckled and embraced each other again, the fire casting dark blue shadows in their light.

**WELL THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING MY STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE. PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. LOVE YOU GUYS... X**


End file.
